


17 & A Sourwolf

by LightSweater96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSweater96/pseuds/LightSweater96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek could not believe he was at a stupid, hotel party. Derek could not believe he was at a stupid, hotel party because Stiles asked him to come. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little rough, it's my first fic... let me know what you think :)

Derek could not believe he was at a stupid, hotel party. Derek could not believe he was at a stupid, hotel party because Stiles asked him to come. 

“Pleeeeeaase Derek?” Stiles had begged  
“No, Stiles. Now, drop it.”  
Scott was looking between the two of them, enjoying the scene.   
“But it's my birthday party!” Stiles continued  
“Exactly. Your birthday party. No reason for a 24 year old to be at a 17 year old's party.”  
“Well the reason would be that I want my boyfriend to celebrate with me!” Stiles was whining now, getting ready to beg on his knees if he had to. Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed with how long the conversation had been going on for.   
“Just say yes, man. You know he's going to win anyways.” Scott offered. Derek sighed and agreed reluctantly, Stiles fist-pumped victoriously before kissing him on the cheek.  
“You're the best!” Stiles cooed, wrapping his arm around the alpha. Scott laughed and muttered something about being whipped under his breath, Derek hardly had time to growl before they were out the door.

Maybe he was whipped. Derek stood up, put the cheap-tasting beer down and looked over the surprisingly large crowd, Derek hadn't thought Stiles had so many friends. As he made his way through the partiers, girls tried to dance with him or grab his hand 'You're all underage and desperate as hell.' Derek thought to himself, half-disgusted. Derek found Scott and Stiles taking shots at a table with the lacrosse team.   
“You said you would take care of him.” Derek said with a low growl as he gripped Scott by the collar of his shirt.  
“C'mon Derek.” Scott shrugged him off “It's his birthday, let him have fun.” That was when Stiles noticed Derek standing with them.  
“Derek! Where have you beeeeeen?” Stiles was still laughing at something his teammate had said. Derek rolled his eyes and took Stiles by his arm, pulling him through the people and into the bathroom. Stiles smirked and scootched himself up onto the counter. “Wanted to be alone with me, huh?”   
“How much have you had to drink, Stiles?”   
“Chill, Dad.” Stiles couldn't even focus his eyes on Derek properly. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, exhaling heavily. Stiles ignored it and pulled Derek closer to him “I love when you wear your leather jacket.” Stiles leaned in to kiss him but Derek stepped away- resulting in Stiles face-planting on the tiled floor. He stood up, swaying slightly “UM...OW.”  
“I'm not kissing you, you're drunk AND underage, that has jailbait written all over it.” This time, Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek  
“Whatever, sourwolf.”  
Derek almost laughed...almost. In their moment of silence, they noticed that it was quiet outside of the bathroom too. Derek raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Sure enough, the music had stopped blaring and the teenagers were gone (except for the scattered few, passed out in odd positions)   
“Where did they go?!” Derek asked, turning to face Stiles.  
Stiles shrugged, “To the games room maybe?”  
Derek groaned. A bunch of drunk teenagers were now roaming the hotel, perfect. Stiles yawned and took Derek's hand, who softened slightly at his boyfriend's touch.   
“Want to go lay down?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded and led him to one of the closets. “You want to nap in the closet...” Derek said incredulously, Stiles didn't say anything but got on his knees and crawled into the small space. Derek shook his head but crawled in too, shutting the closet door behind him. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and he was out like a light, soothed by the steady beat of Derek's heart; Derek drifted into sleep after settling with his hand on Stiles waist.


	2. Interrupted

Derek woke up to low music. It took him a second to see that he was in the closet alone. He pushed the door open and crawled out, trying his best to ignore the irony of him coming out of a closet. He rubbed his eyes and saw Stiles throwing red cups in a trash bag alone with cigarette butts and beer bottles. “What time is it?” Derek asked  
“Around 1:30.” Stiles responded, looking under the chairs for more garbage “We weren't out for long, about 45 minutes.”   
“And they're still not back?” Derek was a little worried (although he wouldn't admit it)   
“More than half will have gone home by now but the pack should be up soon.”  
Derek nodded “Feeling better?”  
Stiles smiled “Much.” He put the trash bag down “Will you kiss me now that I'm only underage?”  
Derek grinned and grabbed Stiles by his waist, kissing his jawline and slowly working his way up to Stiles' lips. Stile's stepped backwards without breaking their kiss, trying to steer Derek in one of the loveseat's. Derek sat down, Stiles straddled him and kissed him gently “I love you.” Stiles said.  
Derek kissed Stiles' neck, smiling “I love you too.” Derek kissed his neck slowly, moving to his collar bones and sucking slightly, loving the fact that Stiles was practically radiating the scent of arousal. Stiles stood up abruptly, grabbing Derek's hand, he led him from the lounge area to the bedroom.  
“What are you-” Stiles pushed Derek and onto the bed and pressed his lips against Derek's before he could even finish the question. Derek rolled over so that he was hovering over Stiles, his eyes glowed red. Stiles pulled off his shirt before Derek could demand him to take it off. Derek began to kiss his way down Stiles' torso, Stiles moaned every time Derek would graze his fangs over Stiles' skin. Seeing Stiles turned on made Derek even hornier. Stiles' dick was throbbing with anticipation. Derek undid Stile's belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, keeping eye contact the entire time. Stiles gasped as Derek wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. Stiles made a noise that he pretended he didn't and clutched the sheets as Derek started massaging Stiles' balls as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick, moving up and down in perfect rhythm.  
“Oh fuck, Derek...” sweat prickled on Stiles' skin  
“Turn over.” Derek commanded, Stiles did as he was told. Derek pulled off his clothes quickly then stopped “Oh shit...fuck....”  
“What? What's the matter?” Stiles asked, panicking slightly  
“We don't have lube.” Derek sighed heavily  
“Back pocket.” Stiles said quickly  
“Wha-?”  
“Back. Pocket.”  
Derek eyed Stiles with suspicion as he picked up his jeans from off of the floor. Sure enough, Derek pulled a small bottle of lube from Stile's back pocket. Derek slapped his palm to his forehead “You have lube...in your back pocket...” Derek couldn't believe this kid.   
Stiles grinned “Handy, huh?”  
Derek flipped the cap open and let the goo flow over his fingers, Stiles swallowed hard as he watched. Eyes red with lust, Derek carefully eased a finger into Stiles, curling, adding another finger, and moving in and out, Derek began to stretch him slowly. Stiles was a whimpering mess “Please..please fuck me.” Derek happily obliged, he had been ready to fuck as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend that night. A low growl accompanied Derek pushing himself into Stiles' tight ass. Stiles toes curled and he let out a rather loud moan “Yes, oh my God...”  
Derek began to fuck him faster, letting growls rip through his chest. He bent over Stiles, who was crying out with every pump. Derek worked Stiles' dick with his hand as he licked the sheen of sweat on Stiles' back. At that, Stiles came harder than he had ever before “OH FUCK YES DEREK.” he screamed. It was then that they heard the door open, the pack coming in, clinging to their respective boyfriend or girlfriend.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Derek got up and slammed the bedroom door shut, which caught the teenager's attention.   
They all laughed and teased “Whatcha guys doooinnng?” obviously still drunk. Derek leaned with his back on the door, the pack trying to open it against his weight. Stiles made his way over to Derek and took his dick into his mouth, knowing it wouldn't take long to return the favour for Derek.   
“Stiles!” The pack laughed at that, Derek was sure they could smell arousal from behind the door. Derek was shocked but made no further objections, Stiles hummed as he sucked, making Derek groan. He could hear Scott with Alison in the bathroom, doing the same thing as him and Stiles.   
Erica and Issac were most persistent with the teasing “At least put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up!” Derek cursed himself mentally for not doing just that.   
Derek went weak as he came in hot spurts onto Stiles' chest. The pack took that moment to push into the room, they erupted into loud, drunk courses of laughter at the sight of the blushing couple. “Out.” Derek growled, they filed out one by one, still bent over with laughter. Stiles was laughing quietly as he got dressed. Derek pulled his shirt over his head “Can't believe I agreed to come to this.”  
Stiles smiled “Sourwolf.”   
Derek couldn't help but smile too while wondering how exactly he got himself into situations like these.


End file.
